Doyle Holmes
"I've never seen anything like it, and that's not something I say lightly." ---- Doyle, upon seeing Bethany the first time Doyle Holmes is the great-great-great-great-great-grandson of the famous fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. He is a skillful detective and uses his deduction skills in his far-from successful book, The Baker Street School for Irregular Children, and is later approached by Bethany, who believes a detective is the only person who can find her father for her. While searching for him, Doyle discovers the Story Thieves book and meets Fowenbut once he realizes Fowen is as clueless as he is, gives up. He becomes good friends with Fowen for about a week, showing him how to use the security cameras and stuff before Fowen backstabs him. (In a PG way, of course.) Fowen takes his mask and locks him in his own school, where Doyle spends the rest of Story Thieves: The Stolen Chapters until he is dragged back upstairs and his memory is wiped by Fowen in his attempt to become "the hero". History Pre-Story Thieves Doyle Holmes first appears in a books called The Baker Street School for Irregular Children, a fictional book about a school written by an unknown author. In The Baker Street School, Doyle follows a plotline probably involving solving mysteries as head of The Baker Street School. He also reads, (at some point before The Stolen Chapters but after his original timeline) Story Thieves, making it the reason he recognizes Bethany when she comes to him to help find her father. Story Thieves: The Stolen Chapters In The Stolen Chapters, Doyle is first introduced when Bethany checks out The Baker Street School for Irregular Children from the library and then jumps into the ending. There, Doyle meets Bethany for the first time and tells her he will be able to find her father and to come back in several weeks to discover whether or not he succeeded and what sort of payment he wanted. After Bethany leaves, Doyle follows the only lead he could find, the Story Thieves book, and uses it in an attempt to track down its author, although he finds nothing. Then, upon discovering a nearby Owen Conners (a character inside the book) he goes to the fictional version of Owen's mother's library and meets Fowen, asking him what he knows about Story Thieves and its author. Fowen tells him he knows basically nothing about the Story Thieves series, but still comes with Doyle back to the Baker Street School, being one of his greatest fans. There, Doyle tells Fowen everything about himself and his school, including the location of his safe, resulting in Fowen using the cameras of W. A. T. S. O. N. (the security computer system) to get the code for it. Fowen then overpowers Doyle and locks him in a jail cell below the Baker Street School, taking his mask and identity with ease. Towards the end of The Stolen Chapters, Fowen revealed himself to Owen, and that the real Doyle was trapped in the cell below the Baker Street School. Fowen then took Doyle to his office, hit him with a memory spell, and dressed him in the mask and coat to look like himself. After Owen and company defeat Fowen, it is revealed that Doyle was unsuccessful in his search for Bethany's father and closed the case. Story Thieves: Secret Origins In Secret Origins, Bethany tells Owen that Moira Gonzales, the descendant of Professor Moriarty, was sent to The Baker Street School, resulting in a sequel to Doyle's first book. However, neither this book or Doyle himself are mentioned again. Appearance Doyle always appears in his books wearing a Deerstalker hat and coat (the clothes rumored to have been worn by Sherlock Holmes) and a mask with a question mark on it (which also masks his voice). Because of this, it was especially easy for Fowen to impersonate Doyle. Even at the end of the book, nothing is known about his true looks beyond the fact he has black hair. Special Abilities * Doyle is an excellent and ingenious detective and is extremely skillful in deducing things. * Freaking his victims out * Possibly computer coding Facts See Also Category:Male Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Stubs